1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing a gaslift cylinder from a chair.
2. Description of Related Art
Chairs commonly use gaslift devices for adjusting height and providing cushioning. Gaslift devices comprise a pneumatic cylinder with an air valve. Gas is trapped in the cylinder and is compressed when a person sits on the chair. The height of the chair is adjusted by adjusting the amount of air in the cylinder.
Most gaslift devices utilize a pressure or compression fitting for attaching the pneumatic cylinder to the chair. The top end of the gaslift cylinder has a conical shape that is inserted into a receptacle in the chair or in a tilt device attached to the chair. When the conical end and the receptacle are pressed together, the two objects become firmly attached.
In order to disassemble the chair, for storage, shipment, or servicing, it is often necessary or convenient to remove the gaslift device from the chair. This allows the base to be separated from the rest of the chair. However, separating the gaslift from the chair can be a difficult task because the pressure fitting does not easily disengage. It is common practice to use a hammer to strike the chair or cylinder to disengage the gaslift from the receptacle. The impact of the hammer on the chair tends to release the pressure bond between the cylinder and the receptacle. However, this method often results in damage to the chair and to the gaslift. The act of striking the chair often produces dents and chips in the chair or tilt device. Furthermore, striking the tilt device is not the most efficient method of removing the gaslift because only a small portion of the impact force is directed towards the pressure fitting.
Therefore, what has long been needed is a device that may be used to separate the gaslift from a chair. Preferably this device would not cause damage to either the chair or the gaslift. The device would also direct and focus impact forces to more efficiently disengage the pressure fitting.